


fraternal

by Hope



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the McQuaid brothers (hah).</p>
            </blockquote>





	fraternal

it occurs to doug that he might take his job too seriously. only for an instant though, before tommy looks back over his shoulder again, baring his teeth in a wicked grin before leaning his shoulder against the door of the janitor's closet, glancing left and right, pushing it open with the weight of his body and propping it open long (and wide) enough for doug to slide in past him, and then the latch snits sharply closed behind them.

or maybe he just _plays_ his job too seriously; something which settles better in the back of his mind as tommy, small but fierce, fists his hands in the front of doug's shirt and shoves him back. something clatters and falls to the floor, on the periphery of doug's senses as tommy mutters harshly against the edge of doug's mouth before his teeth mirror the biting of the shelves into doug's back, points of almost-pain threading together, stitching through the swelling heat in his belly.

brothers, hah, sure; it's an irony that doug doesn't like to spend much time on: that they're in-character enough that they'll skip second period to make out in the janitor's closet instead of working on the kids they're meant to be bringing in. no matter. douglas mcquaid has never felt any guilt about skipping class, and tommy mcquaid never felt guilt about things far worse than that.

*

sometimes doug thinks the mcquaids are more real than officers penhall and hanson, when he takes off the filthy, torn teeshirt and tight jeans at the end of the day and the bruises from tommy mcquaid's fingers and teeth and knuckles are still there. one night doug dreams that he and tommy are fucking, douglas's fingers end up tangled in the trails of the white bandanna, and when he pulls it off beneath it isn't tom's unruly hair and scalp but just the gleaming, red swirls of tommy's brain, blood on doug's fingers and tommy's moan against his neck.

*

when the case is closed tom drives them to the chapel in his mustang, face masked behind his dark sunglasses, khaki-clad knee spread by the gearstick. doug snorts.

"what?" tom glances over.

"you love being a mcquaid brother."

tom doesn't answer for a moment, not speechless, glancing back at doug for a moment before shifting gear and swinging out of the intersection.

"_you_ love me being a mcquaid brother."

doug looks out the window, eyeliner black at the corners of his vision. case closed.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/30692.html


End file.
